


Honeymooning in Hawaii

by CreativeSweets



Series: Whiskey Interludes [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cecaelias, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Honeymoon, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, MerMay, No Plot/Plotless, Ocean Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, There's A Tag For That, Top Victor Nikiforov, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Victor has a secret, and plans on showing Yuuri during their honeymoon.In which Victor has more than he seems, and they fuck like the filthy degenerates they are in the ocean.





	Honeymooning in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MERMAY YOU FUCKS PLEASE ENJOY THE SMUT (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> THANKS♡♡♡

Yuuri isn't sure what he should do to ease his _newly wedded_ husband's nerves.

"We don't have to," he says.

"But _you_ want to," Victor whines, "and I really _do_ want to go swimming with you."

"So what's stopping you?"

Victor bites his lip and Yuuri has to stop his brain from diving right off the deep end.

"I…I have a secret I need to share with you."

Oh. That isn't what Yuuri was expecting to hear. "Okay…?"

"It might be better to just _show_ you."

Victor grabs his wrist before he could respond and pulls him out to the shore of the tiny private beach they had for their honeymoon. Yuuri watches Victor shift awkwardly before taking his speedo off. Yuuri flushes.

"Uhm…"

"Take yours off too, Yuuri." Victor yanks Yuuri's swim trunks down in one motion, leaving his half-hard dick bobbing in the warm air.

"Ah, wait!"

But Victor's tugging him to the water, and he spares a moment to be thankful that the beach _really_ is secluded. Victor doesn't stop until he's a little more than waist deep in the water. Yuuri has to stand on the balls of his feet to keep his chest above the water. He watches as a shudder runs through Victor, and just as he's about to question if Victor's alright, he feels something brush past his ankle.

He shrieks and brings his foot up to make sure nothing is _actually_ on it. Victor's biting his lip again and Yuuri shakily states, "I think some seaweed brushed against me, that's all."

"Nooo," Victor starts and Yuuri feels something _grip_ his other ankle, "that's me."

Whatever has his ankle curls its way up his leg and then he's frantically trying to touch it and finds that it's soft and thick and feels like it has—

"Tentacles?" Yuuri gasps out as he finally can place the weird sensations.

"Technically, they're arms."

Technically. _Technically_. His newly husband has fucking tentacles and never once bothered to tell him.

"You're half-octopus and you're _just_ telling me now?"

"Yep!"

Yuuri stares at his husband as he feels the lone _arm_ wind further up his leg, dangerously close to his sensitive inner thigh. He gasps as he feels the suckers cling to him. Vaguely, he hopes there'll be marks on him later.

"Wait," he starts as another tentacle finds his other leg, "if they come out in water, how could you use the hot springs?"

" _Yuuri_ "—Victor swims closer to him and then more tentacles are wrapping around his hips and waist—"your husband just showed you his deepest secret and you're questioning _why_?"

"I—" Yuuri's brain short circuits as he looks down to see two light colored tentacles come up to play with his nipples.

"If you _must_ know"—Victor sighs like it's such a tragedy he has to spend time explaining this—"saltwater is much different than fresh water, and I've long since figured _that_ one out."

Yuuri shudders as suckers clamp onto his perked nipples. "So this… _nnngh_ …this happens every time you go into saltwater?"

"That's right!"

Yuuri looks up from his chest to see that Victor's pupils are dilated and his smile is sharp. The moment their eyes meet Victor's surging forward to kiss him. Yuuri moans into the rough kiss, his nerves alight with the feeling of being caressed all over. Victor's hands grip his hair and he's gasping as a tentacle wraps around his length. He feels so wrong, doing this in the ocean, but he can't say he doesn't like it; the way Victor's supple tentacles support him, the way they suck hickeys on his thighs and chest, the way they glide along his skin.

And then Victor's hands grip his waist and he's panting into the small space in between them.

"Yuuri…"

"Please," Yuuri begs as he holds onto Victor's arms to keep him floating, "I need it."

"What do you need?" Victor whispers as he pulls him closer, "Do you need me inside you? You're clearly excited to have a monster fuck you."

Yuuri groans as he feels a slick tentacle brush by his entrance.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he begs as his brain short-circuits, “but you’re mine, your my, my _husband_ —multiple tentacles—arms— _whatever_ Included.”

“You really mean that.”

Yuuri’s so hard it _hurts_ and Victor’s being all sentimental but honestly, he just kinda wants to figure out whether Victor’s got a big dick in this form, too.

“Victor,” Yuuri pants as he tries to move his hips in enticing ways underneath the water, he’s not sure if it works or not—“I really mean that, now shove your tentacle up me or so help me—”

Yuuri’s moan ends up in Victor’s mouth as he kisses him again. The tentacle that was rubbing against his sensitive bud finally popped in, and it’s only because Yuuri’s holding onto Victor and they’re _in the goddamn ocean_ that he didn’t do anything more.

“Technically,” Victor pants against his mouth, “they’re arms.”

“I don’t care what they are, _technically_ ,” Yuuri groans, “so long as you’re fucking me with them and _don’t stop_.”

“My, my, what a dirty mouth”—Victor smirks as he looks at his _newly wedded_ husband—“I think I’ll go ahead and make the executive decision to fill it up.”

Before Yuuri can blink, a tentacle— _arm_ , his mind corrects—is filling his mouth and he gags on the heavy taste of saltwater. The one inside him underneath the water has set up a punishing pace, another working it’s way inside him as well. It’s too much. It’s not enough. His hands grip at Victor’s shoulders as he’s manhandled, as he’s lost complete control of this situation, as Victor acts as his life buoy in the ocean.

The slimy tentacle tickles the back of his throat and he gags again before it’s stretching into his throat and he has to clamp down the need to cough, to expel the foreign object. This is _nothing_ like taking Victor’s cock; this is slicker, this is bendable to the point his throat doesn’t need to be straightened.

He breathes through his nose as best he can as his ass is stretched beyond what he thought possible. The second tentacle inside him seems to be more focused on rubbing his prostate, sending his mind into white noise. His orgasm comes swiftly, and just as soon as he’s finished spurting into the waters around him does he feel something nudge his urethra.

His eyes snap back open as what he can only assume to be _yet another_ tentacle slides its way down and comes to rub his prostate from the other side. Thrashing a bit at the completely foreign and overwhelming experiences, he finds his eyes locking onto lustful blue ones.

There’s a feeling of heat that spreads into his stomach from below him. It’s quickly followed by Victor’s moans and an even saltier taste in his throat. He can do nothing else except swallow and be filled by Victor’s hot cum. The tentacle comes out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ , trailing saliva and cum on it. The tentacle farthest inside him only comes down to where the other one inside him is, and together they keep his ass open, gaping, and Yuuri can _feel_ the cum slowly entering the water.

Mortified, he at least attempts to clench down on the embarrassing feeling until he feels something hot, thick, and ridged rub against his well-fucked and puffy hole. Squeaking in protest—because there’s no way something like that will fit—he tries to form words, but the tentacle inside his dick is rhythmically twitching, causing terrible, white-hot, _delicious_ spikes of lust to zing up his spine and all he can do is pant in Victor’s face.

And then he’s being impaled, split wide-open on a cock that shouldn’t exist. The ridges of Victor’s octo-cock catch on his rim and make him scream out in the face of such an incredible feeling. Victor’s quick to kiss him, to taste every inch of his mouth as he fucks himself deeper and deeper into Yuuri.

Yuuri simultaneously feeling like he’s limp as a boned fish and tensed like a live wire—a delicious dichotomy that Victor capitalizes on, lives on, thrives on.

Just about as his head is ready to explode to match the buildup inside the rest of his body, the tension snaps. The tentacle inside his dick works its way through his prostate before retreating completely out of him. He cums harder than he’s ever had before. It’s compounded by the hard ridges pressing into him from Victor’s monstrous octo-cock inside him, the cum providing the slick needed for it to shove farther into him, fill him further with hot seed.

All he sees is white. All he feels is electricity tingling. All he knows is that he has the best _fucking_ husband ever.


End file.
